


Middle Ground

by badwolfchild



Series: Boredom [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfchild/pseuds/badwolfchild
Summary: "Neal, sit. Twisted facts remember, and my watch says there's still ten minutes of lunch left. Explain to them the assumption that you conned her into thinking."Neal sits back down. "Conned is such a strong word,""Neal..." Peter warns."I conned her into thinking that Peter's my father." He rushes out.





	Middle Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I mentioned this before, but this all takes place some time during season three, but without the plot with the treasure. Just assume that the treasure actually blew up at the end of season two.
> 
> Minor spoilers for the episode Dentist of Detroit.

"So, you've been busy." Mozzie comments while twirling a goblet of red wine, at the head of the table and back to the door that Neal just entered from.

 

Neal glances at the half empty bottle on the table. "You, too, apparently. You do know that wine doesn't just appear by magic." He grabs a glass from the kitchenette and pours some for himself. He leans back in his seat and studies his oldest friend. "So, what's got you so riled up that you have to raid my wine collection?"

 

"Nothing that you wouldn't already know about, Suit Junior." Neal furrows his brows. Mozzie picks up the cell phone laying on the table in front of him and pushes a couple buttons. When done, he slides the phone to Neal who looks down and sees a picture of himself sleeping on the couch with Peter from yesterday.

 

"I got this from Mrs. Suit last night. I then talked to her on the phone this morning. Neal," Mozzie breaks into a smile. "Why didn't you tell me The Suit was your dad?" Neal rolls his eyes and gets up as Mozzie continues. "Man, I know you have daddy issues, because of your past, but The Suit? Seriously?" Mozzie goes to pour more wine, but Neal snatches the bottle out of his hand.

 

"I do not have 'daddy issues' as you call it." Neal then turns and puts the bottle on the counter.

 

"Not even the best of conmen can con themselves, do you want me to get a little notebook? Dr. Haversham has an opening right now."

 

Neal turns back around and leans against the counter. "Moz, stop it."

 

Mozzie grows more serious. "Neal, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but your relationship with The Suit, Peter, might do you some good. I know you see him as a father figure-"

 

Neal scoffs and crosses his arms. "Why is everyone getting involved? I'm just doing this to mess with Peter."

 

"Neal, sit down, listen to the rest of what I have to say, and most of all, stop lying to me."

 

"I'm not-"

 

"Kid, I've known you since you were fourteen. You may not have a tell, but I can still read you like an open book."

 

Neal sighs and sits down, waiting for his friend to continue.

 

"Neal, ever since he started to investigate you, all you did was play around and act like a teenager rebelling against his father." Neal just gives him a look. "Well, minus the father part. Although you have had The Suit  _ unknowingly _ fill in that part until a couple weeks ago. Mrs. Suit finally broke and connected the dots for him." 

 

"I don't see Peter as a father."

 

"Neal, what did I just say about lying? And I talked to Elizabeth this morning, like I mentioned before, and she told me about yesterday, including what happened at work and last night." 

 

Mozzie gets up and retrieves the wine, pouring himself a glass.

 

"How-"

 

Mozzie sits back down and takes a sip. "Apparently, Suit and Mrs. Suit talked while you were in dreamland."

 

"Whatever." Neal goes to the couch and turns the TV on.

 

Mozzie sighs and turns around to see what he’s watching. "Really?" He questions flatly. "Don't tell me you're going to go through another Big Brother binge." 

 

"You're the one that had me watch this in the first place." Neal defends himself, not looking away from the screen.

 

"Yeah, when you were fourteen, and to teach you how to read people’s tells."

 

"Did you know that Mike Boogie is back?" Neal deflects. "He's only a coach in this season, but there have been rumors that the coaches can enter the game later as players."

 

Mozzie sighs again as he realizes that Neal is completely into the show now and goes over to join him on the couch. "So, tell me more about these coaches this season."

 

Neal grins and expands more about the twist this year. Mozzie nods and only half listens as he gets lost in thought.

 

~line break*

 

It’s lunch time and Neal is eating with Diana and Jones in the abandoned conference room. Diana just finished explaining her plans with her girlfriend for the Fourth of July and turns to Jones.

 

"So, Jones, what are you doing for the Forth?" Diana asks befores taking a bite of her salad.

 

"Just going to my sister's upstate, I haven't seen my nephew in ages. What about you, Caffrey? Got a hot date planned?"

 

Neal laughs. "You could say that. I'm going to a little celebration with Peter and El that their neighbor is throwing."

 

"How did you manage that?" Jones asks. Peter is notorious around the office for never wanting to go to parties.

 

Another voice speaks from the doorway. "Are you sure you want to open that can of worms?" All three turn to see Peter with a brown bag, most likely containing a deviled ham. He closes the door so no wandering ears can hear the tale and sits at the head of the table, Diana and Jones to his right and Neal to his left.

 

Neal studies the other man. "You're letting me tell them?" He asks.

 

Peter shrugs. "Either way you're going to find a way to tell them. I just want to be here to make sure the facts don't get," Peter pauses as he tries to think of the right word. "Twisted." Peter leans back and takes out, sure enough, a deviled ham and takes a bite. "Please, continue."

 

Neal looks him up and down, trying to find his angle in this. "Okay... Well," Neal starts a little distracted, but gets more confident when he looks back at the other two waiting FBI agents. "We had just gotten to Peter's place when an older lady came up to Peter and started chatting, asking about a party she was throwing and if the three of us could go. The end." Neal looks at his watch. "Wow, look at the time, mail frauds aren't going to solve themselves." Neal starts to get up but is stopped.

 

"Neal, sit. Twisted facts remember, and my watch says there's still ten minutes of lunch left. Explain to them the assumption that you conned her into thinking."

 

Neal sits back down. "Conned is such a strong word,"

 

"Neal..." Peter warns.

 

"I conned her into thinking that Peter's my father." He rushes out. "But in my defense she assumed I was his son from the beginning." Peter glares at him. "I just never corrected her. And didn't let Peter correct her."

 

The two agents laugh, slowly at first but as the news settles they laugh harder.

 

When Jones finally catches his breath he asks another question to Neal. "So, you have to spend the whole evening calling Peter Dad?"

 

Neal nods. "She thinks that El is old enough to have an adult son?" Diana asks this time.

 

"Neal took care of that,"

 

Neal joins in with Peter's explanation. "We're just gonna say I'm Peter's from when he was nineteen." Neal then adds with a stage whisper. "He got a little wild his freshman year in college." Neal goes back to his normal voice. "He raised me on his own, then when he went to Quantico his parents watched me. After he met El, me, along with her 'signs', convinced him to ask her out-"

 

Peter cuts him off. "I think we all get the idea." He then asks. "Did you think of that all right now?"

 

Neal grins. "Right on the spot."

 

Peter rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a smile. He then ruffles Neal's hair as he gets up, sandwich finished. "Five more minutes then go do that mail fraud you were talking about earlier."

Neal sighs and Jones leaves with Peter, patting his shoulder as he walks past. Now alone, Neal and Diana's eyes meet.

 

"So that's your way of telling Peter?" Diana speaks up first. Neal groans and chooses not to answer.

 

*line break~

 

Peter and El are in their room getting ready for the party. El’s fixing her jewelry in the mirror while Peter is putting on his tie.

 

"Do we have to go? It's not too late to call and say we can't make it." Peter’s still trying to find any excuse possible to get out of party. El walks over, takes his tie, and puts a different one on him.

 

"Yes, we are still going."

 

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled to spend the whole evening with Neal calling me Dad in front of everyone."

 

El straightens his jacket and gives him a kiss. "I think you'll survive the night. Besides, just think of it as a sting or better yet, you'll be the boss of him all night."

 

Peter cracks a smile. "I like that last part."

 

"Eww. PDA." They separate and turn to see Neal standing in their doorway. They laugh when they see his hat. It’s a straw fedora with an American flag pattern wrapped around the band. "What?" He smiles, knowing exactly what they are laughing at.

 

"Sweetie, where did you find that hat?" El giggles.

 

"Mozzie found it and got it for me."

 

Peter kisses El again to bother Neal and, as expected, he makes a face. As they walk down the stairs Peter thinks of something. "What is the little guy doing tonight? First off, is it legal?"

 

"Not sure, he doesn't celebrate. Said something about-"

 

Peter cuts him off before he could explain. "Forget I asked." Peter then holds up El's coat for her to put on. He then turns to Neal. "Do I need to help you tie your shoes?"

 

"Funny." Peter laughs at Neal's face and puts his hand on the back of his neck, this time without the death grip.

 

As they walk down the street, Peter starts drilling Neal. "Now I want you to  _ behave _ . I know it's a hard concept for you to comprehend, but you need to be on your best behavior. And whatever I tell you to do, you do it. No arguing, no complaining."

 

"Alright, alright already. Calm down,  _ Dad _ ." Peter tightens his grip a little on Neal's neck.

 

"Ow! Mom!" El sighs and smiles a little as she stands between them, gripping Peter's arm and rubbing Neal's back.

 

"Can you two get along for one night?"

 

They look at each other past Elizabeth. "No." They say at the same time.

 

El sighs again, expecting that, and thinks,  _ 'This is going to be a long night...' _

 

~line break~

 

At the party, Neal behaves himself for the most part at the beginning. Peter stays near him the whole time to keep an eye on him, but one of the downsides of that is that he had to hear 'the story of Neal's life' told about a hundred times.

 

"-I was pretty sad when Dad left for Quantico for four years, but I got to see him for Christmas every year and he would call almost every single night to say goodnight to me." Peter suppresses a groan when all the wives awed in the little circle that had formed in the backyard.

 

"Peter, yer wife never mentioned yer this  _ sweet _ ." Mrs. Applebee says for everyone.

 

"Yes, he has his moments." El says sweetly while rubbing his shoulder.

 

"So, Peter, ya mentioned the two of ya work together. Is Neal an agent too?"

 

Peter laughs and shakes his head. "No, he's just a consultant."

 

"Oh, what do ya consult in? And are ya gonna be an agent like yer Dad here some day?”

 

"I help out with the art side of things," Neal keeps it vague. "And I think I'm just going to stay as a consultant. Being a full agent would be, a little too much." Neal unconsciously rubs his tracker with his right leg slightly.

 

Peter laughs. "Yeah, the world might implode if Neal had a badge." He then turns to El. "You want another drink?"

 

She hands him the empty glass. "Sure. Thanks, Hon."

 

"I'll help." Neal jumps in, tailing after Peter to the table where the food and drinks are. "Why couldn't you take my tracker off for this? What if someone sees it?" Neal mutters while grabbing a plate and putting food on it. "It's not like I'm gonna run. Plus, you're making me stay by your side all night anyway."

 

"No, Neal, I told you back at home, it's just a party. I'm not taking your anklet off. Now cowboy up. We're only going to be here for another hour at the most."

 

"But-"

 

"Hey, what did I say on the way here? No arguing." Peter hands Neal one of the glasses to hold while he gets a plate and starts to pile food on. "Think you can handle it?"

 

"No." Peter gives him 'the look' as he turns back to the group. "But I'll try for another hour. Any longer though and I'll fake a headache or something."

 

Peter smiles. "Thank you. And don't worry," Peter mutters the next part. "Any longer and  _ I'll  _ take care of the 'or something'. Hughes did say to have my phone near me in case something comes up." Peter winks and Neal grins back.

 

*line break*

 

About an hour later the three make their way back home. Peter and El are hand in hand and Neal to the right of Peter. "That was fun." Neal breaks the silence. "It would have been better if  _ someone _ would have taken my tracker off though."

 

"Just wait two years and you can go to all the parties you want without it."

 

"You know, it  _ was _ only a couple hours and he was with you all evening." El takes Neal's side of the argument.

 

"Thank you! See Peter-"

 

"No, Neal. That's not a fashion accessory that can be taken off whenever you feel like it." Peter unlocks the door and Neal groans as they walk in. 

 

"Wow, Peter, you don't trust me for a couple hours?"

 

"Well that's how dads are, but I guess that's also a new concept for you." Peter regrets his wording the moment the words leave his mouth. "Neal, I didn't mean it like that-"

 

But it’s already too late. "No, that's exactly what you meant. I'm the kid that grew up on his own. Well, you know what Peter, screw you." Neal runs upstairs and Peter flinches at the sound of a door slamming. Peter goes to go follow but is stopped by El grabbing his hand.

 

"Just let him go for now. It won't do either of you any good if you guys just start screaming at each other. Come to the kitchen, I'll make you a pot of coffee."

 

As El prepares the coffee, Peter leans against the kitchen island. "What is wrong with me? It seems like every time I'm finally getting along with the kid, I end up saying something to screw it up."

 

El turns around and put her arms around his waist. "There is nothing wrong with you." She says firmly. "And in a way you were right with Neal, from what you told me he never did have his father in his life. This is a new thing for  _ both  _ of you."

 

"I guess you're right." Peter says weakly.

 

"Of course I'm right."

 

"If you're so good why don't you go and talk for me?"

 

El gives Peter a kiss. "Sorry, that's your job, Dad."

 

Peter sighs. "It was worth a try."

 

~line break~

 

About an hour later, Peter figures that Neal has had enough time to cool off so he knocks on his door. "Neal, can I come in?" He asks from outside his door.

 

"I don't care, it's not like I have a choice anyway." Peter enters and finds Neal on his bed changed and with a sketch pad propped up on his knees as he draws. He closes the door softly and sits at the foot of the bed.

 

"Neal, buddy, I didn't mean it like that. And I think you know that."

 

"So?"

 

Neal keeps drawing and Peter sighs while rubbing the kid's knee. "I also think this is the first time you've had someone telling you what to do. Am I getting close?"

 

The younger man never looks up, but still answers with a quiet maybe. "Neal, look at me." He glances up for a second, then brings his focus right back to his drawing. Peter quirks a little smile at that. "And continue looking at me." He clarifies. "How old were you when you ran away?"

 

"How old do you think I was?" Neal counters.

 

"Young, younger than you lead everyone else to think."

 

Neal starts to study the pencil in his hand. "Let me just start by saying that everything I told you before was true. How I met Mozzie, everything."

 

"So Mozzie knows? Wait, why am I asking that? Of course Mozzie knows." Neal finally smiles. "Hey, turns out you do remember how to smile. Now, kiddo, how old were you?"

 

Neal sighs and finally answers the question of the hour. "I was thirteen."

 

"Thirteen!?" Peter is beyond shocked.

 

"Yep," Neal pops the p. "My thirteenth birthday to be exact. I traveled around, worked my way up to New York, and by the time I had made it and found a place to settle in I was fourteen and had met up with Moz."

 

"Who, having grown up on the streets himself, had sympathized with you." Peter finishes.

 

"Gee, it's like you're an investigator or something."

 

"Scoot over, general sarcasm." Peter scoots next to Neal on the twin bed and he laughs.

 

"You're too big!"

 

Peter throws his arm around Neal and holds him close. "There. You're little anyway."

 

Neal takes a deep breath, settling in against Peter. "Mozzie said that this,  _ thing _ , with you, that's it's good for me. And that I have as he said 'daddy issues'" Neal does air quotes.

 

Peter laughs out loud at that last part. "Oh, you have issues all right."

 

"Now who's general sarcasm?"

 

"Fine, what were you drawing? A picture of me hanging over a pool with alligators in it?"

 

"No, but I'll have to remember that one for some other time." The older man glares down at the kid in his arm. "It's just a sketch of Satchmo from the other night."

 

"Wow, Neal this is really good! You should start selling, getting your work out there. Or at least your  _ original _ work."

 

Neal just shrugs. "I used to, back when I was thirteen. I would go to a town for a bit and sell on the streets, sometimes even a portrait right on the spot. It helped that I looked younger cuz some people would give me extra money."

 

"Then why did you start forging?"

 

"Why does anyone start? Because I could. I found out I could make a week, sometimes a month's if I was lucky, worth of money with just one piece. It was amazing."

 

"It also got you that anklet."

 

"At least this model doesn't chafe as much."

 

Peter chuckles and shakes his head. "Hey Peter?" Peter hums. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you still here? Hiding from El?" He jokes about the last part, but when Peter doesn't answer he asks again. "Wait, you're seriously hiding from El? Why?"

 

"After every party El gets all, weird. She gives me a whole commentary of what happened, like, 'Did you hear what this person said?' and 'I heard that so-and-so is cheating, can you believe that?' and I don't even remember half of the people she's talking about."

 

"So you spend a couple hours of nodding and hoping she doesn't ask you what you think in detail?"

 

"Exactly! And who cares if this person is cheating? It's not like it involves me!"

 

"You can stay here then, but if El asks I'm not going to lie for you."

 

"You mean the one time it's okay to lie, you decide to tell the truth?" Peter feels his forehead. "You don't feel warm so you can't be sick, who are you and what have you done with Neal?"

 

Neal smacks his hand away. "Hardy har har." He then leans more into Peter and closes his eyes.

 

"Oh no, we're not going to have a repeat of last time are we?"

 

"Well, I'm tired. You can always go downstairs with El and talk about who's cheating on who." Neal opens one eye with a smirk.

 

"I guess subbing as your pillow is the lesser of the two evils."

 

"Good choice." The kid yawns. "You make a very good pillow. But I'm still telling El that you don't want to know all the neighborhood gossip."

 

"In that case," Peter starts to get up, but Neal latches onto his side like a leach. "Joking." Peter settles back in with a smile. Neal closes his eyes again and falls asleep quickly. Peter takes the sketchbook off his lap and places it on the nightstand. He then reaches out, turning off the lamp, filling the room with darkness.

 

_line break_

 

At the office Monday morning the duo gets off the elevator and enters the White Collar Unit. They walk up to Diana's desk and she smiles in greeting.

 

"Hey, you two have fun at the party?"

 

They look at each other with a smile. "Let's just say we found some middle ground." Peter answers for the both of them.

 

"And how was the date?" Neal asks.

 

"Amazing. And no, you're not getting any details."

 

Neal snaps his fingers. "Damn. Well, what about you Jones?"

 

The man in question just groans in replay. "Sorry I asked?" He turns to Diana. "What's up with him?"

 

"He just spent the whole weekend watching My Little Pony. Turns out his nephew loves the show." Diana clarifies for the two.

 

Peter gives a sympathetic look while Neal grins. "The new one, Friendship is Magic?" All three heads turned to Neal in confusion. "What?" He shrugs. "I watch it from time to time when I'm babysitting June's granddaughter. She loves the show, and it's not that bad." All three snort with laughter.

 

"Good job, Caffrey. You've just made your nickname princess  _ even more _ fitting." The other two laugh some more at Diana's comment.

 

"Laugh all you want, you guys are the ones missing out."

 

Jones shakes his head. "Not on this one man." Neal just rolls his eyes and sits at his desk to get to work.


End file.
